Diez Historias
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Reto Ipod-Challenge. Diez pequeñas historias basadas en diez canciones aleatorias. Saint Seiya clásico y The Lost Canvas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**NdA:** He andado muy ocupada estos días, así que sólo vengo a dejar de volada mi contribución en el reto Ipod- Challenge. Un reto que vi un una página de Facebook llamada "Saint Seiya - Unión Fanfickera" y que propuse a unas amigas escritoras. Ellas ya han cumplido su parte y yo, que propuse el reto, vengo ya hasta el último jajaja. En fin, el reto consistía en poner tu reproductor de música de manera aleatoria y escribir diez mini historias con las primeras diez canciones que aparecieran. El tiempo para escribir la historia era el mismo de la canción.

La verdad cuando vi el reto me pareció sencillo pero ya cuando lo hice sí se me complicó muchísimo xD Tengo mucha música depresiva y poco romántica en mi celular (así que no esperen que todas las escenas sean románticas). No sé que tan bien este el resultado, pero aquí está. Sólo espero que les guste. xD

Ahora sí, ya me voy que debo correr.

* * *

**Diez Historias.**

* * *

**I. ****Hace tiempo – Héroes del Silencio.**

Fueron los oráculos los que habían presagiado que su gemelo nacería bajo una estrella del mal. ¿Por qué esos malditos oráculos se retractaron de esa idea y decidieron que el idiota al que le tocaba jugar al papel del villano debía ser él?

Miró con odio a Defteros, quien estaba delante de él, en el templo de Marte. Observó las expresiones en su rostro: luego de dos años sin verse, su gemelo ahora se notaba levemente más viejo que él. Incluso rio al pensar que Defteros ahora era el mayor de ambos. Dos años mayor.

¿A eso se habían referido las pitonisas?

_El mayor de los gemelos ha sido bendecido con la estrella más poderosa. El menor ha sido maldecido con una estrella maligna. _

La muerte lo había convertido en el gemelo menor, entonces.

Aspros cerró los ojos. Ahora estaba decidido a retomar su papel de gemelo mayor sin importar si eso implicaba asesinar a su hermano. Y así fingir que su corazón no temblaba. Fingir que se arrepentía de haber gastado su infancia despertando cada noche ante las pesadillas en donde le arrebataban a Defteros de su lado, buscando su mano entre las cobijas y la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**II. Earth – Sleeping at Last.**

El mundo está lleno de caos, Afrodita, y en el infierno no hay flores como las tuyas ¿Sabías? Todo es aterrador allá, las tierras son yermas, los muertos vagan a la entrada del Yomotsu como zombies, porque han perdido su voluntad. Van y se arrojan al fondo de ese hoyo oscuro que los conducirá a alguna prisión en el infierno, como si ya no extrañaran el mundo de los vivos y acogieran las tierras de Hades como si fuera su nuevo hogar: olvidan que fueron humanos.

El alma no encontrará paz allá abajo ¿Me entiendes? Nuestra alma es insignificante; sólo servimos para sentir dolor. Lo sentimos en vida y es lo único que permanece después de la muerte. El agua del Lete se lleva todo lo que somos; así de fácil es modificar nuestra esencia.

La tierra gira, cambia de día a noche todos los días; pero nosotros permanecemos igual. Cometemos error tras error que he perdido la esperanza de conseguir un mundo de paz mediante ideales inútiles. El ciclo de nuestra existencia se define por el dolor; sin importar nada siempre experimentaremos dolor. Si podemos superar eso entonces avanzaremos. Ya no quiero sentir dolor Afrodita ¿Me oíste? Lo desprecio. Y rechazo las reglas que rigen nuestra vida. El universo es viejo, pero la tierra que habitamos es joven; no es de esperarse que nuestra justicia sea tan pueril.

El futuro de nuestro planeta nos demostrará quien tiene razón.

* * *

**III. Please, please, please, let me get what I want – The Smiths.**

Se nos ha arrebatado todo, Marín. Perdimos a nuestra persona más preciada, nos quitaron la idea de ser felices, nos encajaron el ideal de volvernos fuertes porque si no lo hacíamos entonces no sobreviviríamos.

No está mal desear algo con intensidad de vez en cuando. Algo que apacigüe la rabia y la frustración con que vive el alma. Te conocí y no esperaba encontrar una amiga en ti. Mucho menos esperaba encontrar el amor. Por primera vez, me disté algo por lo que no tuve que pelear hasta el cansancio para conseguir. Algo puro, sincero y hermoso.

Pero para el Santuario lo que sentimos es inaudito. Nos pone en contra del otro, incluso, al hacer de Seiya, mi enemigo: En él encontraste algo parecido al hermano que perdiste, y yo encuentro la llave para limpiar el nombre del mío.

La vida se empeña en exprimirnos el corazón.

* * *

**IV. No dejes que – Caifanes. **

Dohko ya no está. Ellos están solos.

En las noches, a veces Shunrei llora cuando cree que Shiryu no escucha, pero él siempre escucha.

En las noches, a veces Shiryu sale a caminar, cuando cree que Shunrei está dormida. Entonces da vueltas por los Cinco Picos, mira las estrellas y piensa. Entonces él también echa a llorar.

A veces Shunrei descubre lo fuerte que puede ser el tono de su voz cuando habla con Shiryu y sus palabras se tornan gritos y llanto y entonces ya no es sonido, si no agua lo que proviene de ella. Lágrimas, sudor, cansancio.

—No eres una máquina de pelea, Shiryu —esa es su conclusión de siempre, con rabia.

Y Shiryu la abraza, mientras ella intenta soltarse, golpeándole el pecho y retorciéndose con la ferocidad de un gato solitario. Pero él la sostiene y la retiene con fuerza. Shunrei cede y llora. Se deja mecer en sus brazos.

Shiryu sabe que el demonio se los está tragando y le aterra que Shunrei lo permita. Pero al mismo tiempo le duele aceptar que de entre los dos, fue ella quien resistió más tiempo.

* * *

**V. Fade into you – Mazzy Star. **

Esmeralda había llegado en la noche, sostuvo su mano y se recostó a su lado.

—Sólo esta noche, Ikki. Abrázame, por favor, tengo frío.

La acomodó en su pecho y el sonido de su respiración la arrulló. Ikki, confundido la miraba y se cuestionaba que tanto la preocupaba. Pero admitía que la escena le recordaba a Shun, las noches en el orfanato, el miedo de una pesadilla pasajera que lo obligaba a buscar refugio en sus brazos. Esmeralda no era diferente; seguía siendo joven y estaba sola. No la culpaba de buscar consuelo ante un miedo que él no conocía.

La oyó llorar entre sueños y tuvo miedo. Revisó sus brazos, palpó suavemente su espalda, discretamente miró sus piernas: no había nada. No había moretones, y ella parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente hablando. Guilty no la había lastimado.

—¿Por qué lloras? Esmeralda… —le preguntó suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Besó su frente, quiso cobijar su vida, protegerla para siempre.

Pero el joven nunca sabría la razón de su llanto: Guilty le había dicho a Esmeralda que Ikki ya sólo tendría una oportunidad para vencerle a muerte y ganar al Fénix. Si no ganaba, él se encargaría de matarlo y darlo de alimento a los buitres.

Esmeralda lloraba por el destino. Cualquier opción que se barajeaba ahí le parecía horrible. Antes preferiría morir ella.

* * *

**VI. Closedown – The Cure. **

Krest mira al techo. Su mirada se enfoca en el dosel de la cama que los acoge. Siente la respiración suave de la mujer que duerme a su lado y como ella se aferra a abrazarlo. La voluptuosidad en su pecho es enorme, que incluso se siente pesada en su cuerpo de niño. Pero le gusta sentir su corazón latir; porque no late con la lentitud del suyo.

Krest se ha quedado atrapado en el fluir el tiempo. Por un momento ha tenido miedo de desnudarse delante de Garnet; su alma es vieja pero su cuerpo rejuvenecido conserva la edad de un joven de catorce años. Garnet, pese a todo ha sabido comprenderlo: ella mira su alma, no la vestimenta que la cubre.

¿Ha pecado? No lo sabe. Encontrar alivio en el cuerpo de otra persona es algo que él no haría, lo mismo sucede para Garnet. Pero ya no importa; están ahí, tratando de recordar lo que era la vida. Han querido llenarse de amor de la forma equivocada, pensando que si evocaban esas memorias se resistirían a actuar en contra de Athena al buscar la inmortalidad en las vidas de otros.

Pero no lo han logrado: Krest, al igual que Garnet, se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para llenar su corazón con amor. Sólo hay desesperanza.

* * *

**VII. Somewhere Only We Know – Keane. **

La hora de dormir siempre había sido divertida para Saga y Kanon. A lo largo del día nunca cruzaban camino, así que cuando se reencontraban para dormir compartían todo; no sólo su cama, sus almohadas, cobijas y abrazos, también se contaban todas las experiencias adquiridas. Saga sacaba algunas de las raciones de pan que había guardado, Kanon también ponía parte de su recolección del día.

Hablaban y hablaban hasta que el sueño les vencía. A la mañana siguiente, volvían a separarse: Saga volvía a ser el aspirante a Géminis. Kanon volvía a ser una sombra que no merecía la luz del sol. Era difícil, pero así era.

Sin embargo, cuando la noche llegaba volvían a ser ellos mismos bajo el brillo de las estrellas. Hermanos. Gemelos.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar pues era turno del destino para interferir. Fue Kanon el primero en distanciarse. Cada día decía menos, sonreía menos, se enojaba más, lloraba más. Y Saga ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Kanon… —lo llamó, tomándole el hombro al notar que su gemelo, quien le daba la espalda, temblaba ligeramente—, ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó preocupado. Su hermano no respondió—. Kanon, por favor.

Consiguió que se diera la vuelta y lo mirara. Se encontró con sus lágrimas. Pero los ojos de Kanon estaban inexpresivos.

—Sí, Saga. Tengo frío… —se llevó una mano al pecho, por encima del corazón—. Tengo frío aquí.

* * *

**VIII. Naysayer – Architects. **

Zaphiri es un alma que ha envejecido prematuramente. La desesperanza se ancla a él con la intensidad de doscientos años. Krest lo puede ver y le sorprende. El Caballero Dorado de Escorpio ha decidido actuar, a hacer algo para tomar la ventaja en esta nueva Guerra Santa.

—Su pasividad ante el despertar de las Estrellas del Mal me molesta. ¡No la soporto! —grita Zaphiri, a Lugonis y al mundo. Pero al final, su corazón de Caballero jamás le abandonará. Ama a la Tierra, a Athena y a la paz, todavía más que sus compañeros, incluso.

Casi como si sus palabras hablaran de su villa abandonada, de las peleas, de los saqueos, de la promesa de la muerte de su familia. La forma en como la trataron, el como fue un esclavo de un feudal cínico, antes de que su maestro lo liberara y le diera una nueva vida. Zaphiri está desesperado; quiere acabar con aquel que se atreva a someter a los débiles pues en ellos se ve a sí mismo, sin saber que lo mismo le sucede a Krest que se mira en él.

Morir no le importa; proteger es lo único que da vueltas en su cabeza. Pero decide quitarse la vida, si eso le dará algo de paz a su alma, y un poco de consuelo a Lugonis para que pueda tocar su rostro, antes de que la sangre suya termine de congelarse.

* * *

**IX. Redeemer – Bury Tomorrow. **

A veces redimirse significa mancharse todavía más. Significa hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que se espera de una penitencia.

Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita se enfrentan a Mu, esperando que él acabe con sus vidas antes de que Athena los vea como los hombres superficiales que siempre fueron en vida. Así, desaparecen de escena, se van al castillo de Hades en Alemania. Matan a algunos cuantos Espectros sin valor; están dispuestos a acabar por su cuenta con el dios que ha decidido burlarse de la deidad a la que sirven.

—¿Sabes que probablemente nos asesinen aquí? —cuestiona Afrodita—. La barrera de Hades, puedo sentirla…

—Sí, pero yo también siento el dolor de Athena. Ella nos mira… —Máscara de Muerte sonríe— No permitamos que sienta lástima de nosotros; le bastará con esos otros tres que no han hecho más que llorar.

—Llorar…

—Sí, no debemos hacer lo mismo. Hay que fingirnos los payasos de ese sujeto, Radamanthys. Seguro que si Athena nos ve rogando piedad, no sentirá lástima de Caballeros tan débiles.

—Todo esto siempre ha sido un acto.

* * *

**X. In your grave – Kagamine Rin. **

En silencio, a oscuras y cobijado por la soledad de la noche; así habían sido los entrenamientos de Defteros siempre. Su cosmos se proyectaba en sus puños y rompía la enorme roca, trazando un camino a través de ella. Apretaba los labios para soportar el dolor cuando el entrenamiento que se autoimponía era más de lo que podía dar.

Y ahora, en silencio, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas, sus manos tallaron la piedra y escribieron el nombre. No era ninguna clase de entrenamiento, eran sus dedos desnudos trazando letras con su cosmos cansado.

Un hombre de complexión delgada vino a aparecerse a su lado. Se sentó junto a él y con los delgados dedos acarició la piedra. Sintió los bordes irregulares que parecían vulgares bajo la luz de plata de la luna.

—Mi caligrafía no es muy buena. Sé leer, pero nunca tuve mucho tiempo de practicar mi escritura, tú sabes… —dijo, un tanto incómodo, el futuro demonio de Kanon. Como si no quisiera hablar de su dolor, lo disfraza de vergüenza, pero sabe que su acompañante lo entiende. No sirve de nada esconder lo que siente en algo tan nimio como lo es su letra.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza por tu letra, Defteros. Yo ni siquiera sé leer… —luego de eso, le sonrió—. Gracias. Me has permitido saber cómo se escribe el nombre de tu hermano.

El ahora Santo de Géminis no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a contemplar la lápida de Aspros. Asmita se quedó a su lado en silencio, bajo la oscuridad de esa lúgubre noche.


End file.
